Final Battle
by Dynasty Slayer
Summary: This is my version of the final battle between Anubis and Jehuty. It contains spoilers, so don't read it if you haven't beaten the game yet! Rated PG for minor swearing.


Disclamer: I don't own anything about Zone Of The Enders. I just liked the ending of the second one and decided to write it in story form, with a bit more detail than the game gives.  
  
This story includes major spoilers, so if you haven't beaten the game yet, DON'T READ THIS!!!  
  
Thinking = [ ] ADA = ( )  
  
FINAL BATTLE: ANUBIS VS. JEHUTY  
  
Deep within the core of Aumaan, the two Orbital Frames hovered opposite each other in the huge military fortress. "It's been a long time, Dingo." Nohman called out to his opponent. "Far to long if you ask me." Dingo answered. "You! You're the one who led me and my friends straight into death! Every night for the last five years, every time I lay down to sleep, I hear them. I hear their yells. I hear their pain. You will pay for what you did Nohman! I will not fail my friends again!" "Big talk, but can you back it up? One of your so called 'friends' is laying outside, nearly dead, because you failed to protect her!" Nohman snarled. "SHUT UP!" Dingo roared as he charged toward Anubis at blinding speed.  
  
Jehuty's sword slid into place, and he slashed right at Anubis' throat, trying to take his head off in one swing. "To slow, Dingo!" By the time Jehuty had started it's swing, Anubis had already Zero-Shifted to the side, and sent Jehuty flying with an earth-shaking swing from his staff. [Damn it! I still haven't gotten the hang of Zero-Shift yet!] Dingo thought. And Nohman certainly wasn't going to give him the time to practice. He shifted behind Jehuty and hit him in the back with several blast of energy that send Jehuty crashing to the floor. While Jehuty was struggling to get up, Nohman launched a Burst Attack that Jehuty barley avoid by dashing to the right at the last moment, causing the massive energy to explode harmlessly on the floor. Jehuty shifted back up to even height with Anubis and the two began a close range battle. After a few rounds of this, neither one was gaining any headway.  
  
Suddenly Dingo dashed to the left, and slashed Anubis' left side, all the way from his waist to his chest. "Aaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!" Noman roared in pain. Dingo suddenly realized his advantage. While he was weaker than Anubis in the strength department, he was the faster of the two. So Dingo began a speedy assault, faking left, then right, then left again, finally slashing Anubis with a four-hit combo that had him reeling in pain. But Dingo kept the pressure on, assaulting Anubis with dash attacks from both sides, never letting up, never giving Nohman the opportunity to strike back. After a particularly devastating combo, Anubis was sent flying back, and Dingo let up for a moment to catch his breath. Suddenly Nohman began to laugh a hideous laugh. "What's so funny?" Dingo demanded. "You Dingo!" suddenly Anubis' head snapped up. "You think your fast? You don't have a clue!" Then Anubis just vanished. [What the hell? Where did he go?] Dingo wondered. "Right here, Dingo!" Anubis appeared to the left of Jehuty and slammed his staff into Jehuty's face. He then began to Shift around Jehuty, hitting him from every angle, leaving no room for Dingo to escape. (Jehuty is sustaining massive damage to the outer systems. If you don't do something soon, Jehuty's motions will be seriously impared) ADA reported. "I know, I know!" Dingo snapped back, wrestling with the controls, trying to get Jehuty out of Anubis' whirlwind of blows. Suddenly, he regained control and managed to smash Anubis away from him with a Burst Attack to the face.  
  
The two warriors stopped and stood, staring each other down. Energy pulsated between them, lighting crackling through the core of Aumaan. Without a word, both fighters rushed forward, their blade and staff colliding with tremendous force. "Dingo, prepare to DIE!!!" "Nohman, I will never forgive you. My comrades shall have their revenge TODAY!!!" With an awesome jolt of energy, both fighters separated, each pulling back to do their Burst Attack to finish the other.  
  
Dingo fired first. The blast hit Anubis right in the chest, hurtling him backward into the core of Aumaan's energy. "Noooooooooooooooo!!!!" Nohman shrieked as Anubis was incinerated by the power of the energy tearing apart his frame. "I'll see you in hell, Nohman." A massive explosion rocked Aumaan. "Time to go." Dingo flew off at lighting speed, grabbing Ken along the way. He reached the surface of the planet, and with nowhere else to run, thought that this was the end. He looked up and saw a miracle. A UNSF ship hovering over him. Taper was standing at an open hatch. "Henry G, get up here NOW!" Dingo wasn't about to argue, and he reached the ship just in time, as it sped away from the massive explosion about to occur. He looked back, and had to shield his eyes from the fury of the explosion. [I've done it my friends. I promised I would never let you down] Dingo thought. "Rest in Peace, my friends."  
  
FIN   
  
So what did you think of my first fic? I forgot how long ago Dingo's friends died, so I guessed five years. If anyone knows the right number of years, please let me know. Please review, and don't be to harsh! 


End file.
